Dream: A Link to Another World
by Poopsickle.Stick
Summary: What if there are two realities? What if there's no such thing as dreams? What if we exist in two different worlds at the same time? How would things will turn out for us? Will there still be "us" in this reality?


Hey readers!

WOW! This is my first time uploading a fic in this site since I signed up. Lol. I am a bit nervous actually but I am ready to read all your comments/reviews with my fic (may it be positive or full of negatives). I hope that with you, my dear readers, I will be able to improve my writing skills, grammar, and English.

Warning: -Wrong grammars, spelling, and use of punctuation marks are to be expected.

-There might/will be a bunch of redundancies.

-Overall: English is not my primary language.

I hope for your kind consideration with my imperfection in writing. Thank you! ;)

* * *

The story is based on the following blogs:

-Maybe in Another Universe, I Deserve You by Gaby Dunn

-IN ANOTHER LIFE/ by ARIA CLEMENTE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, especially Athrun and Cagalli.**

* * *

_I dedicate this fiction to my dear friend and roommate, Mhei_

* * *

Dream: A Link to Another World

I am having these dreams lately***** about me and a beautiful blonde girl. I would always find myself waking up right next to her. We were on a king sized mattress with white smooth bed sheet, blanket, and very soft pillows. She would always end up sleeping on my arm and there will always be that little drool on her face. I found it very adorable and child-like. Whenever she opened her eyes, I would always catch my breath. I am always mesmerized by the beauty of her amber colored eyes. Her eyes were sharp and her gaze was piercing right through my soul. Sometimes I really do wonder if she does exist because the feeling I am having right now, well, is beyond any imagination. Everything felt was so real—her warmth, her small frame, her soft blonde hair, her soft touch, and her sweet and loving kisses. Sometimes, no, every day I wish that it wasn't a dream. I hope that she is real and this reality I am currently living with is the real dream. Maybe I am dreaming right now and she is just lying their on the bed beside me—watching me sleep while I am snoring or combing my hair with her delicate fingers.

Maybe she is real. Maybe she's just around the corner and also having the same dream as me or she's just literally standing around the corner. Maybe we had already bumped into one another in the past or that maybe we just passed one another in the hallways or in the mall. Maybe she was in the park that one time I walked the dog. I don't know but I have a strong feeling that she is definitely real because I wouldn't dream of her if we weren't, even just once in our life, met each other.

There's this little article I read in a magazine before about people, mostly strangers, you see in your sleep. You had either seen them once or all the time in your life. Those are faces which you eyes caught a glimpse of for about a second or so and sometimes remain in the deepest, unconscious part of your mind. Or am I just blabbering to myself? Or am I just comforting myself from my false hope and unrealistic wish? Or am I just getting crazy and need to seek for medical treatment? I don't know why but I still want to drown myself in her warmth and loving smile. If you people think that I am really mentally ill, then I am guilty as charged. I would rather be crazy than not to see her face.

Maybe there is a possibility that we exist and that our dreamland is our bridge or link to our other life, a life in a world different from the one we believe is reality. Maybe both worlds are real and maybe when we think we are awake we really are asleep in the other part of the world and vice versa. Maybe, just maybe, in what we believe is a dream is actually the reality of the other world. Maybe we're together. Maybe we do sleep beside each other. Maybe I do tickle and tease her every morning before we head out of our bedroom room door and eat bacon for breakfast. Maybe I really do leave a hickey or two on the nape of her neck or on her breast just to prove to others that she is mine and that no other men can cross the borders. Maybe she really does tease my lips and want me begging for more. Maybe we really go for a second round on our bed or on the floor or to wherever we feel the heat in our hearts and in our bodies. I really do hope those weren't maybes. I really do hope that she's real and she's just waiting for me on my bed and reading a book about sex or any of her fancies or she's cooking dinner for the two of us or she's eating a lot of fruits in the living room because she's pregnant and she feels like the baby is a gigantic monster that lives in the depths of her stomach and when that monster comes out she'll see him/her as a little angel without wings and we'll love him/her so much and spoil him/her to bits. Maybe right now, if I ever wake up from this reality, we are both looking on the same dark blue sky and waiting for the rain to fall hard on our heads and enjoy each other's company while holding hands.

Maybe in this reality, she is that girl standing across the street, across from me, standing beside the traffic light, waiting for the light the go green, and cursing at how little time she only got because she is late for work or for her small dinner date with her friend _or lover._ Even though it's not real, my heart still aches and I am being possessive to a nonexistent woman. I hope it wasn't her lover. I hope the person is just her _friend_ or her brother and nothing more beyond that. I hope it was me who is sitting somewhere, maybe a restaurant, patiently waiting for her and I just received her text message about her running late because the damn traffic light is not going near the green color. And I would laugh and I would find it silly and childish of her and I would be excited to see her and squeeze her tightly because she's just that adorable and because I love her so much.

I hope that someday, my dream will never end every time she's about to say my name because I really want to hear her voice just to assure me that she's somehow real and somehow she's within my reach. I really do hope that she's that girl standing across the street because she really looks like her. She has that petite body, blonde hair that reaches to up to the shoulder, and those captivating amber orbs. And the butterflies in my stomach are staring to go wild which made my head go crazier than before.

I hope, as the light turns green and as we walk towards the different side of the road, I could hear her call out my name and found myself not waking up from this stupid and unfair reality. I hope as we pass by each other, I could hear her say…

"_Athrun?_"

_**FIN.**_

* * *

My first time uploading a fic and it's **THE END. **It's short, I know, and I humbly and deeply apologize for that. It's pretty obvious who the blonde girl was. You can all tell from the names written below the synopsis of this and it's pretty obvious Cagalli is the only blonde girl who is romantically involved with THE Athrun Zala. Lol. The fic may be short but I hope it made you smile ;)

I am thinking of writing another one. You know, like always with other fics, a counterpart. I am thinking of writing about Cagalli's side of the story. What do you think? Well, I hope I wouldn't end up being lazy. Lol.

* * *

*Inspired by KH :)


End file.
